1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent refrigerator which provides a low temperature cooling storage for the sake of various experimental reagents generally used in the experimental rooms or research rooms of an university and a company under a safe and environment-friendly condition without an air contamination while minimizing the qualities of reagents and the decrease of titers, and in particular to a reagent refrigerant featuring in that a sealed circulation construction is obtained as a cooler housing is fluid-dynamically separated into a reagent storage cooling compartment and a filter purification compartment in a common cooling mode. In the defrosting and dehumidifying modes, they are partially communicated in a fluid-dynamical way without using a heater, thus obtaining an open circulation structure. The contaminated air in the reagent storage cooling compartment is forced to flow upward and is sucked into a purification compartment provided at an upper side and is purified by a filter installed in it and is cooled by a cooler. The purified and cooled air is forced to flow downward by way of a lateral duct provided in the reagent storage cooling compartment and is discharged into the reagent storage cooling compartment as horizontal flow stream, so the temperature in the reagent storage cooling compartment can be uniform.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional reagent refrigerator might be formed in a simple storage type like furniture made from a wooden material and a filter purification discharge type using a driving force or a simple ventilation type. The latter type can be classified into an indoor discharge type configured to discharge harmful gas or bad sell to the outside of the reagent refrigerator and an outdoor discharge type configured to discharge into the indoor space.
The filter purification discharge type reagent refrigerator, which is widely used in the recent years, comprises a reagent storage compartment having a transparent window at a front side of it and a plurality of reagent storage trays, and a purification compartment accommodating a ventilator and a cartridge filter and provided above the reagent storage compartment. The harmful gas, bad smell or contaminated air generating in the filter purification discharge type reagent refrigerator is mixed with the externally inputted air and is sucked by the ventilator and then is purified by the cartridge filter and is discharged to the outside.
So, the conventional filter purification discharge type reagent refrigerator is so configured that the air contaminated by harmful gas and bad smell is mixed with the air inputted from the indoor floor on which are stuck a lot of dusts, and the thusly mixed air is supplied into the indoor space. As the air and dusts in the indoor space are inputted into the interior of the reagent refrigerator and are forced to pass through the filter, so the efficiency of the filter is lowered, and the service life of it is shortened. In the above explained conventional reagent refrigerator, what the filter purification efficiency is lowered results in that the air of the indoor space where lots of experiment workers and researchers reside and work might be severely contaminated.
In addition, in case of the filter purification discharge type and the simple ventilation type reagent refrigerator, a duct is connected to the reagent refrigerator so as to avoid the indoor air contamination for thereby discharging the contaminated air to the outdoor space; however in this case the reagent refrigerator is hard to be moved, and since the indoor air is forcibly discharged to the outdoor space, the cooling and heating efficiency of the indoor space is lowered, and the outdoor space might be contaminated by the discharged harmful gas and bad smell.
The above explained reagent refrigerator is not equipped with a certain device for controlling temperature.
In addition, in case of a biological chemical-related reagent which needs a cooling storage, the quality and titer problems occur when storing the reagents in the conventional reagent refrigerator. In any cases, expensive reagents might be wasted.
The reagents which need a cooling storage in a conventional experiment room or a research room are generally stored in a beverage or goods exhibition refrigerator or a home refrigerator with a window at a front side or an upper side of it which is generally used in a supermarket; however these refrigerators are configured in a non-ventilation airtight structure. There are not an anti-explosion function and a gas leak prevention function. For the sake of a defrosting and dehumidifying, it is needed to disconnect power supply. So, the above mentioned devices are not proper for storing the reagents under the cool environment.
In an attempt to improve the above mentioned problems, Korean utility model number 20-0440284 provides a reagent refrigerator 1′ featuring in that an external air is inputted from below the reagent refrigerator, and the air above the upper side of the reagent refrigerator is cooled using a cooling unit and is filtered by way of an exhaust port disposed at one side of an upper surface of the reagent refrigerator and is discharged to the outside as shown in FIG. 6.
In more detail, the conventional reagent refrigerator 1′ comprises a reagent storage cooling compartment 2 having a suction port 2a′ and an exhaust port 2b′ provided at a lower side and an upper side of it, a cooling unit housing 4′ having a plurality of ventilation holes 4a′ formed at its upper side. In the cooling unit housing 4′ are installed first and second filter parts 3a′ and 3b′ and a cooling unit 4b′, and at a region neighboring with the exhaust port 2b′ of the upper side of the reagent storage cooling compartment 2′ is provided a blower 4c′. 
When the air is sucked from the reagent storage cooling compartment 2′ with the aid of an exhaust fan (not shown) in the exhaust port 2b′, the air containing the dust of the floor is inputted from the lower side of the reagent storage cooling compartment 2c′ and is purified by the first and second filter parts 3a′ and 3b′ together with the contaminated and heated air in the interior of the reagent storage cooling compartment 2 and is discharged to the outside. The service lives of the first and second filter parts 3a′ and 3b′ are short. When the air cooled by the cooling unit 4b′ of the upper side of the reagent storage cooling compartment 2′ is transferred to the lower side with the aid of the blower 4c′, since the exhaust fan is installed at a nearby portion, so the cooled air might be sucked by the exhaust fan and might be discharged to the outside or it might be transferred to the lower side. The external air forming an upward stream as it is inputted to a lower side and the cooled air forming a lower stream are deviated, so there is a big temperature difference partially in the reagent storage cooling compartment 2′, and the cooling efficiency is low, and it is an open circulation type, which results in bad energy savings.